


Panem Grail War: The Curtain Cull

by Daring_Steel



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Canon exits pursued by a bear, Crossover, Why? I don't know, characters to be added as they appear, it just came to me, no archive warnings YET, probably will be if I continue it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daring_Steel/pseuds/Daring_Steel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something that came to me.  May or may not be continued. </p>
<p>Finally got a name for it, and it's a truly horrible pun because that's just how I roll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panem Grail War: The Curtain Cull

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I know I should be working on the second chapter of my already in-progress PJO fic, but this just came to me.

“By the power of my Command Seal –” 

“By the power of my Command Seal –” 

To the west of the Capitol, three people, two men and one woman. The first man – tall and broad, black hair unkempt, wearing a blue suede duster, armed with a hook-tipped longsword and a clockwork shield, looking east with hunger gleaming in his sea-green eyes and feral grin. The second, blond-haired, shorter than the first, dressed in a chain-weave skintight diving suit, a trident lying at his feet, his right hand raised to reveal a blazing red brand; his eyes, a shade darker than the first’s, are filled with both determination and fear. The woman watches them both, pride and finality written on her aging face and still-bright eyes. 

“I, Peeta Mellark, command you, Diomedes of the Lancer Class –” 

“I, Finnick Odair, command you, Perseus Jackson of the Saber Class –” 

To the east of the Capitol, four people, two women and two men. The first woman stands behind and to the side of the second, like a silent retainer; her eyes and face are hidden beneath a hooded cloak of blood-red, trimmed in gold. The second, half a head shorter than the first, a golden bird pinned on her armored coat, brown-haired, olive-skinned, and grey-eyed; she is not two decades old, by all rights years too young for the weapons she bears. The man, short and well fed, ashen blond hair, blue eyes; the brand on his forearm is rounder and less angular than its twin to the west. He is as young as the girl, and they share the look of eager, heroic idealism that the world has not yet stamped out. 

The last is inhuman, taller and broader than even the blue-coated swordsman in the west, clad in gleaming armor, radiating confidence and power from every inch of his olive-skinned musculature. He bears a round bronze shield writ with scenes of battle, and a massive lance of red and gold steel; a short sword half the length of a man hangs at his side. 

“Engage the Saber-Class Servant of District Four in combat –” 

“Engage the Lancer-Class Servant of District Twelve in combat –” 

A blue-gloved hand tightens on a hook-tipped sword; a bare-palmed, olive-skinned one on a two-meter lance. 

“— until he has fallen or surrendered or you are ordered to retreat.” 

“— until he has fallen or surrendered or you are ordered to retreat.” 

_Finally._

**Finally.**

From the corners to the center, a line of fire and death draws itself across the Capitol district.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few more ideas for this crossover. If you'd be interested in seeing more of this, leave a comment. If continued, the rating will likely go up, seeing as this ended with two superhuman warriors converging on a major population center at high velocity.


End file.
